Young Rhinos: The Lu Ten Chronicles
by Dr. Shibui
Summary: For 600 days General Iroh lay siege to Ba Sing Se. As was tradition he allowed his firstborn Prince Lu Ten to accompany him on the campaign to learn the art of warfare. This is his story...
1. Prologue: Lu Ten's Lullaby

**Every wondered what transpired during Iroh's siege of Ba Sing Se? Why Zhao hated Zuko so much? Who taught Zuko how to use dao swords? The real reason Iroh returned in disgrace? And most importantly how Lu Ten died? Well, here's a story that tries to explain everything since the show couldn't/wouldn't go into detail. I do not own **_**Avatar**_**. If I did Zuko and Katara would've been all over each other XD.**

Young Rhinos: The Lu Ten Chronicles

Prologue

Lu Ten's Lullaby

The piercing wail of the infant Fire Prince echoed throughout the palace halls, causing patrolling guards to clap their hands over their long-suffering ears. The babe's cries were rivaled only by the snores of his honored father in his bedchamber.

"Husband," came the groggy voice of Princess Rumiko. Crown Prince Iroh blinked blearily, groaned, and curled back up into the covers.

"Husband," came Rumiko's voice again, this time more firmly. "You're son's awake."

"Before sun up," yawned Iroh. "He's _your_ son."

"Don't make me kick your lazy ass out of bed," sniffed the Fire Princess, but Iroh could hear the amusement in her voice, and smiled in spite of himself.

"Can't the nannies take care of it?" whined the new father. "That's what they're paid for isn't it?"

"Come on now," commanded Rumiko in a tone that would broach no argument. "It's a father's duty to see to his son."

"Fine," grumbled Iroh as he rose from the bed and reached for a robe. His wife smiled fondly as he wrapped himself in a maroon bathrobe with golden flame patterns at the hem and chest and followed the wails to the Royal Nursery, exchanging curt pleasantries with the night watchmen as he passed them by.

When he reached his son's bedroom, he stopped short at what he saw. Four nannies surrounded the crib. One was pushing a bottle into his son's face. Another was shaking a rattle. A third was making a stuffed hippo-cow do a stupid dance. The last one was making what Iroh assumed was a funny face meant to entertain the babe but only succeeded in causing trauma that would no doubt haunt both father and son for the rest of their days.

"_What_ are you doing to my little boy?" demanded the Fire Prince making all four nannies issue startled squeaks. They looked at him like baby moose-lions staring into bright lights and prostrated themselves before him.

"F-forgive us Prince Iroh," stammered one.

"We didn't mean to rouse you from your sleep," assured another.

"Consider me roused," said Iroh dryly, stroking his beard. "Did you give him his milk?"

"Yes, Fire Prince."

"Read him a story?"

"Of course."

"Give him Mr. Cuddles?"

"We've tried everything!" exclaimed the youngest nanny. "Stories, stuffed animals, warm milk, three diaper changes, and he _still_ won't stop crying!"

The Fire Prince sighed, "Have you tried singing to him?"

"Like a lullaby?" inquired the last. "Yes of course."

"His _favorite_ lullaby?"

"Er..."

"If you don't sing his favorite," sighed Iroh. "He won't fall asleep no matter what."

He reached into the crib and started to gently rock him back and forth, smiling fondly at his son. "He's very stubborn in that way," he whispered. "Like his uncle. Always has to have his way."

With that, he began to sing:

_Leaves from the vine,_

_Falling so slow..._

Prince Lu Ten ceased his cries and regarded his father curiously as he continued to rock him back and forth...

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam._

The babe yawned and gurgled as his golden eyes began to flutter shut and his father continued to sing softly...

_Little soldier boy,_

_Come marching home;_

_Brave soldier boy,_

_Comes marching home._

Iroh smiled, lifted the sleeping Lu Ten to kiss his forehead and gently placed him in his crib.

"Good night my son," he whispered. He looked at the nannies in turn and put a finger to his lips. The assorted nannies mimicked the gesture in agreement. Then as one they began tiptoeing their way out of the nursery.

_Well, I'm wide awake now,_ though Iroh wryly. _Maybe I can convince Rumiko to sing __**me **__a lullaby. _Then he stepped on one of the myriad of children's toys that were strewn all over the nursery floor. That in and of itself wouldn't have been so bad were it not for the fact that this was of the variety that squeaked loudly when one squeezed it or - as the case may be - stepped on.

A piercing wail echoed throughout the palace, and the nannies glared at Iroh accusingly.

_Ah well,_ sighed Iroh ruefully. _Some other night then..._

_For six hundred days, the Fire Nation lay siege to the great Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, led by the great General Iroh, firstborn of Fire Lord Azulon, and the feared Dragon of the West. Great were the armies under his command. Among them were the deadly Yu Yan Archers, the mighty tank division, and, of course, the fearsome Rough Rhinos. As was tradition, General Iroh brought his firstborn son, Prince Lu Ten, to accompany him on the campaign in order to learn the art of warfare._

_This is his story..._

**Short but satisfactory I suppose. Yeah this is something I've been wanting to do for a while so here it is. I actually sang "Little Soldier Boy" for my baby cousins when I went up north to visit and it worked so well that their mothers and grandmothers (my cousins and aunts) kept pestering me to sing for them over and over. I guess I just have a way with kids. As always R/R please. Constructive criticisms welcome. Shibui out!**


	2. Way of the Sword

**Here it is! The much anticipated (in my mind) second chapter of **_**Young Rhinos: The Lu Ten Chronicles**_**, where in we get to know the most mysterious member of the Fire Nation Royal Family a little better.**

Young Rhinos: The Lu Ten Chronicles

Chapter One

The Way of the Sword

The Royal Garden was located in the north-eastern corner of the Palace. Turtle-ducks bobbed in the pond beneath the cherry-blossom tree, surrounded by Firedrop Lilies, Agni Bloom, and Painted Ladies, the most beautiful flowers the Fire Nation had to offer.

Fire Lord Azulon had it constructed as a birthday present for his late wife Fire Lady Ilya. Every tree, flower, and stone were arranged in a way that inspired peace and tranquility.

"_Hyaa!_" cried seven-year-old Prince Zuko, as he lunged at his fifteen-year-old cousin, Prince Lu Ten, blindly swing a stick.

Unfortunately, the landscapers the Fire Lord had hired all those years before had not taken into account a pair of rowdy Fire Princes tearing through the garden.

Without taking his eyes from his book, Lu Ten lazily dodged out of the little prince's way, smartly whacked him on the behind with his own stick, causing the younger boy to stagger and do a face plant right into the Firedrop Lilies, crushing the delicate flowers beneath him.

"In theory," said Lu Ten conversationally, turning a page. "A battle cry can inspire fear in one's enemies. In practice, however, you depend too much on your opponent's cowardice, and you forfeit the element of surprise, laving yourself open to counterattack."

The little Fire Prince glared up at his cousin accusingly, spitting out crimson petals as he righted himself into a lotus sitting position.

"This is _stupid!_" he groused petulantly. "You promised you'd teach me secret firebending techniques. So far, all you've done was read your dumb ol' book while I fell all over myself."

Lu Ten didn't meet the boy's gaze as he continued to read, which irked Zuko even further. "My _exact_ words," said the older boy patronizingly. "Was that I would teach you secret _moves_. There will come times when you will be unable to rely on your firebending, and when that time comes you'll think to yourself 'if only I had listened to someone older, wiser and all around better looking than me so that I'd have a back up plan to save my scrawny ass'."

Zuko, wobbled to his feet, scornfully threw his 'weapon' aside and snorted, "Fire is the ultimate element. That's why the Fire Nation is the greatest in the world. Nothing can beat firebending, _especially_ not your silly stick -swinging."

Lu Ten sighed as he dropped his stick on the ground and snapped his book shut. "Always have to learn the hard way," he muttered.

He then gently laid the book on the ground and, with a swift fluid motion, drew his wickedly curved dao sword from the scabbard that hung on his back. With liquid grace he twirled the blade from one hand to the other, in front and behind, the polished steel flashing in the sunlight. Then, as if by magic, the single dao sword became two.

Zuko stood mesmerized as his cousin twirled both swords in deadly arcs, and Lu Ten smirked smugly. _He wants firebending?_ he chuckled to himself. _I'll show him firebending._

He swung the blades in circle, creating a ring of flames where the steel touched the grass.

"So," he said regarding his little cousin, who gazed at him standing amidst flames, in slack jawed wonder. "Still think my 'stick-swinging' is silly?" He then realized that he had set fire to his grandfather's garden, and that he had endangered the safety of his precious book, and hastily put the flames out. He'd kill himself if he didn't find out the ending of _Makeout Reef: An Ember Island Romance_.

"That was amazing!" cried Zuko excitedly, as his cousin hastily stamped out the last bit of flame. "Teach me how to do _that!_"

"Slow down there, Zuko," smiled Lu Ten. "That was just to give you a taste of what you could accomplish if you work at this. You can only do that when you get _really_ good at both firebending _and_ swordsmanship. Nothing in the world is given to you, not even when you're the Fire Prince. You've got to _earn_ it."

"Aw," whined the little prince. Then he brightened, "Can I at least see your swords?"

Lu Ten hesitated for a moment before shrugging, "Alright, but be careful. There would be no living with your mom if I let you chop your foot off."

"I'm not an idiot!" protested Zuko.

"Famous last words," muttered Lu Ten under his breath, as he drew the swords and handed them to Zuko.

"They're heavy," the seven-year-old commented.

"That's the heft of real swords," said Lu Ten.

The little Fire Prince swung them experimentally before his cousin said, "You're holding them all wrong."

He gently took the swords back and demonstrated the correct sword stance as he explained, "Keep in mind, these are dual swords, two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're two different halves of th same whole."

Then with another smooth motion, the swords clicked together and he sheathed them, "So, do you want to learn how to use them?"

Zuko gazed at his cousin, enraptured but his words, and nodded.

"Great," smirked Lu Ten, bending to pick up his book. "Pick up your stick and try to hit me."

- - -

"I think that's enough for today," smiled Lu Ten.

Zuko glared at him from the turtle-duck pond as its occupants quacked their discontent at the intruder. The younger prince had seen an opening and made to hit his cousin in the side, but Lu Ten flowed out of the way, stuck his foot out and tripped Zuko face first into the pond.

"Here," said Lu Ten extending a hand to his soaked cousin, which he grudgingly took as he peeled a lily-pad from his plastered black hair.

"Oh don't look so sour," scolded Lu Ten. "Believe it or not you did pretty well for a beginner. Keep at it long enough," he added with a mischievous smirk. "And you'll have some awesome moves to show off to your _girlfriend._"

"Shut up!" squeaked Zuko, flushing. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Ah ha!" said Lu Ten triumphantly. "So you admit there's a girl!"

Zuko flushed darker when he realized his tactical mistake. "M-Mai's just one of my sister's dumb friends! I only gave her a Painted Lady! Azula made her cry so I gave her a flower to make her shut up! It doesn't mean anything!"

Lu Ten made mock sobbing noises. "My little Zuzu's finally discovered girls," he whimpered, wiping away an imaginary tear. "They grow up so fast!"

"_No!_" cried Zuko in dismay. "It's not like that! _And don't call me Zuzu!_"

"Zuzu loves Mai! Zuzu loves Mai!" crowed Lu Ten in an obnoxious sing-song tone. "Smoochy! Smoochy! Smoochy!"

With a shout the little Fire Prince tackled him and for once Lu Ten was caught off guard. He teetered at the edge of the pond, desperately flailing for anything to restore his balance, and grabbed Zuko. Unfortunately the seven-year-old's weight wasn't enough to compensate, so they both fell into the pond.

Amidst the angry turtle-ducks and the upset lily-pads, the two soaked princes sat there in a damp daze for a moment or two. Then they looked at each other and Lu Ten burst out laughing. After a moment Zuko joined in.

"I was under the impression that you were going to be giving Zuko firebending lessons," came a woman's voice. "Not swimming lessons."

The cousins turned and saw Zuko's mother, Princess Ursa, gliding toward them, an expression disapproval etched upon her lovely face.

"Well," chuckled Lu Ten, nervously. "It's important to know how to swim too, in case he finds himself at sea."

"Granted," conceded the Fire Princess. "But fully clothed?"

"Won't have time to change into his trunks if his ship's under attack," reasoned the fifteen-year-old, flashing his aunt his best smile.

The edges of her mouth quirked and she shook her head in mock dismay. "What am I going to do with you two."

"We'll settle for some hot towels," shivered Zuko.

"You could tell all your female friends how handsome and witty your favorite nephew is," ventured Lu Ten hopefully.

"You're my _only_ nephew,"corrected Ursa. "And all my friends are _at least_ twice your age."

"I'll settle for some dry clothes then," shrugged the Fire Prince.

The princess summoned her servants and moments later the cousins were dry, in fresh robes, and sipping warm tea.

"So Zuko," said Ursa, conversationally. "Did Cousin Lu Ten help you with your training."

"Yes mother," said the younger Fire Prince, giving his cousin an admiring glance. "He taught me that in order to achieve anything I must earn it."

"That's the best advise you can get," nodded Ursa in approval. "Your cousin is wise beyond his years."

"Thank you Aunt Ursa," smiled Lu Ten.

Then the princess frowned. "Though I find his taste in reading material lacking," she sniffed as she held up the Fire Prince's copy of _Makeout Reef: An Ember Island Romance_.

Lu Ten coughed nervously, blushed furiously and tried to conceal his embarrassment with a chuckled, "Well...er...the art of warfare is surprisingly similar to the art of love."

"Is that so?" inquired Ursa, raising an eyebrow. Lu Ten knew that look all too well. That look preceded Aunt Ursa's Gauntlet of Silent Doom - agonizing silent treatment that had been known to drive men to madness. If something didn't come along to change the subject soon, he was done for.

"So Lu Ten," began Zuko, trying to break the tense silence. "Is it true you can see ghosts?"

The older Fire Prince tensed and looked at his cousin. "Who told you a crazy thing like that?"

"Well," said the little prince, sheepishly. "Azula said you were able to see the spirit of Auntie Rumiko after she died."

"That sister of yours can get you to believe anything," grumbled Lu Ten. "The problem is you take things too seriously so you make it too easy for people like her - and me - to tease you."

"So you can't see ghosts?" asked his cousin. Lu Ten couldn't tell if he were disappointed or relieved.

After a long pause, Lu Ten sighed, "I used to..."

"Fire Prince Lu Ten," came a haughty voice from across the garden. All three Fire Nation Royals turned to see a group of Fire Sages striding towards them, their crimson robes dragging upon the grass and conical hats brushing the branches of the cherry-blossom trees, causing the soft pink petals to drift to the ground like snowfall.

"What happened?" demanded Lu Ten leaping to his feet. "News of my father?"

"Yes," answered the lead Fire Sage. "And no. The Fire Lord wishes to see you in the War Room."

**Still a little short, but I think that works for this particular story. You've read it, now you can't un-read it! Stay tuned for more TALES OF INTEREST! R/R Shibui out!**


	3. Rite of Passage

**Sorry about the long wait folks! I had some other projects that need my attention. Also I seemed to have fallen out of the habit of giving shout outs to my reviewers and for that I also apologize. It's downright rude and I shall take steps to alleviate my thoughtlessness starting now. Shout outs to Chocofreakazoid, tege, whatsername911, chasemycars, razzledazzle41191, and Aristeia. Thank you for your kind words and I hope for your continued support. And on an unrelated note, why had no one commented on the **_**Naruto/Spongebob**_** reference in Lu Ten's book?! I put a lot of thought into that! (**_**sniff! sob! ahem!**_**) Anyway, on with the show!**

Young Rhinos: The Lu Ten Chronicles

Chapter Two

Rite of Passage

As Lu Ten followed the Fire Sages toward the war room, with Ursa and Zuko trailing behind he thought about what his little cousin had asked him.

_Is it true that you can see ghosts?_

Azula had told him, no doubt about that, but how did _she_ find out?

The truth was, he had been able to see people and things that other people couldn't since he was very young. Iroh, of course, was initially concerned, but Rumiko insisted that it was perfectly natural for a boy his age to have an imaginary friend or two and that put the Fire Prince at ease.

Lu Ten happily frolicked in the gardens, playing with friends only he could see. Of course he saw that many of them had awful "owies" and "boo-boos", and that after a while they would simply vanish never to be seen again. But since it didn't seem to bother _them_, it didn't bother him either. But as he grew older, his parents and grandfather grew more and more troubled by the stories he would tell them of his invisible friends, so he eventually stopped talking about them altogether, much to their collective relief since around this time he was to depart for the Royal Fire Academy for Boys.

He became quite popular amongst the majority of his classmates, if, for no other reason, because he was the Fire Lord's grandson. But the strange insights he often had, his knack for noticing things everyone else overlooked, began to spawn rumors in the hallways and dormitories, and soon his schoolmates began to draw their own conclusions of Lu Ten - that he practiced witchery; that he was a spirit in human guise; that he was psychic - and they referred to him by the nickname "Spooky" when they thought he couldn't hear.

He didn't let it bother him though, his odd ability was simply something he had to live with. But then came the day his mother died. The day he saw a _shinigami_...

"To his Majesty, Fire Lord Azulon," spoke the Fire Sage haughtily, snapping Lu Ten out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize that they had entered the war room. "Hero of the Battle of Garsai, Conqueror of the Hu Sin provinces, it is my honor to present Fire Prince Lu Ten, son of Crown Prince General Iroh, Dragon of the West."

The Sages then parted and stood at attention, bowing their heads reverently, on either side of the crimson carpet that led to the great circular council table that depicted a map of the world. But the generals who typically ringed the table plotting their conquests and outlining their strategies for their campaigns were conspicuously absent.

Ursa and Zuko followed as Lu Ten stepped forward. Beyond the table, upon a raised dias obscured by flickering fire pits sat Lu Ten's grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. The cushion at his right hand, reserved for his heir was vacant. Lu Ten felt a pang of disappointment, he had hoped that perhaps his father had returned from battle. But the cushion at the Fire Lord's left was occupied by Fire Prince Ozai, Iroh's younger brother and Zuko's father, stern and cold.

Lu Ten frowned slightly as he felt his uncle's glower from beyond the flames. His relationship with the man was lukewarm at best, but for Zuko's sake he tried to get along with him. The truth was, the man made him uneasy.

As Lu Ten reached the table, he dropped to a kneel and his aunt and cousin followed suit, "My Lord," he said. "I am your loyal grandson. Whatever you command of me shall be done in accordance to your will."

"Rise Lu Ten," said Azulon, smiling warmly. "There is no need for you to stand on formality."

Ozai cleared his throat but said nothing, though Lu Ten winced just the same. He knew that his grandfather's blatant favoritism of his father, and, by extension, himself chafed terribly at the younger Fire Prince's ego and that Zuko and Ursa surely suffered for it.

"As you are aware," continued Azulon, making a dismissive gesture toward Zuko and Ursa that they too may rise. "Traditionally the heir to the bloodline is required to accompany his father on a campaign so that he may hone his skills that he may lead effectively. Ordinarily, when a Fire Prince reaches fourteen, the age of manhood, he departs for the battlefield. You however, in light of your mother's death had been allowed time to recuperate, but a year has now passed and our war against the Earth Kingdom continues."

The Fire Lord's golden eyes seemed to blaze hotter that the flames dancing before him, "Lu Ten, son of my son, heart of my heart, are you now prepared for war?"

Lu Ten swallowed and bowed his head. He had been expecting this for some time, and he knew the correct response. The only response. "As my Fire Lord commands, as my grandfather commands, I shall proudly follow my father in battle."

Azulon rose from his cushion, parted the flames walked across the table, stepped onto the floor and embraced his grandson, whispering proudly, "You are a true son of the Fire Nation."

Lu Ten felt a creeping blush and he hear Ursa and Zuko shift uncomfortably behind him. He really wished Grandpa Azulon wouldn't do this

"My Lord," spoke Ozai matter-of-factly. "There is still the matter of the boy's _agni shiren_."

"Ah yes," smiled the Fire Lord blissfully.

"_Agni shiren_?" asked Zuko curiously.

"It's a rite of passage," explained Ursa softly. "When Fire Nation nobles reach a certain age, a ceremony takes place to welcome them into adulthood. Among firebenders, it's often a test of skill, usually through a duel."

"But, who will be my proctor?" asked Lu Ten. "With father gone the only one left is..." then it occurred to him. _Oh crap!_

"Ozai has been kind enough to take your father's place in the ceremony," smiled Azulon, misinterpreting, or perhaps oblivious to, the strangled noises his grandson was making in his throat.

_Oh!_

_Crap!_

"_Agni shiren_ shall take place in the arena at noon," continued the Fire Lord, gliding out of the war room. "Take this time to prepare yourselves."

"Don't be late Lu Ten," spoke Ozai from behind, causing his nephew to jump in startlement. Lu Ten didn't even hear him step down from the dias. Ozai smiled down at the younger Fire Prince, but the smile didn't reach his cold golden eyes. Was that murderous intent Lu Ten saw in that gaze?

"Th-thank you," stammered Lu Ten uncertainly. "I realize you have matters of greater import you'd rather attend to."

"Think nothing of it," grinned Ozai unpleasantly. "We're family after all."

The he brushed past his nephew and followed after the Fire Lord, his wife and son trailing in his wake, stealing concerned glances toward Lu Ten who only watched them leave with a dazed expression on his face.

Ozai made it no secret that he despised Iroh. Not surprising really. For bothers, the two of them couldn't be more different. Iroh was easy going and good humored while Ozai was stiff and proper. Lu Ten often had a difficult time believing that they were related, though Ozai had adopted Azulon's parenting style; showering little Azula with praise and attention and virtually ignoring poor Zuko.

Lu Ten had often speculated that Ozai had his eyes set on the Throne, though he made no move to seize it. Yet. The wild idea that his uncle might use the _agni shiren_ as an opportunity to eliminate his competition, i.e. Lu Ten, briefly took root in the Fire Prince's mind but he stamped it out just a quickly.

Ozai was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. The arena would be packed with nobility, military leaders, and obscure relatives of the Royal Family, and that wasn't including the Fire Lord and his cabinet. Ozai would never try anything with so many witnesses. Then again, he could still cripple Lu Ten for life and call it an accident...

_**Oh!**_

_**Crap!**_

**Gasp and interjection! Lu Ten's psychic? **_**Shinigami**_** in the **_**Avatar**_** world? Azulon showing actual human affection? And (oh tension and suspense) Lu Ten vs. Ozai? Will our protagonist even live to see battle? But I think the one question that is weighing upon all our minds is "**_**Why are these chaps so frickin' short?!**_**" Tune in again for the next kick-ass installment of **_**Young Rhinos: The Lu Ten Chronicles**_**. Same unspecified time, same unspecified channel. Shibui out!**


End file.
